Innocent Vainamoinen and Heartless Oxenstierna
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: Forgive me, Tiina. Please, forgive me.  Sorry for the OOC-ness. Don't like don't read. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED AFTER LONG HIATUS FOR THIS FIC.
1. Amor in te meus

**Summary: He's gay and never fallen love with woman. He doesn't think if he is being loved by woman. Many people know about Berwald Oxenstierna, the middle 40 years old man and he also a furniture maker.**

**When Tiina Vainamoinen, a 18 years old girl came into his life, his life instantly changed. To cover his discomfort due to changes brought about the girl, he always acted rude with her and to do some physical violence. But Tiina doesn't complain about her life and still survive even Berwald always torture her sexually and physically. Her patience make Berwald changed bit by bit.**

**One day, Tiina leave Oxenstierna household and Berwald realised if he fallen in love with an innocent girl. It makes Berwald feels himself dying and lost all things. (Thanks to Livia-san for the beta, I still learning).**

* * *

><p>"Berwald? Mau kubelikan sesuatu?" tanya Tiina lembut ketika Berwald sedang kelelahan. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Berwald perlahan-lahan. "Kubelikan minuman dingin ya?"<p>

Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan dingin seperti tatapan yang biasanya ia tampilkan pada orang lain tetapi tatapan dingin yang ini terdapat secercah kelembutan. Rasa bahagia yang amat mendalam. Lama Berwald menatap perut Tiina yang semakin besar—mungkin sudah berusia tujuh bulan—dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan penuh kebahagiaan sekaligus penyesalan yang mendalam.

Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa memaksa Tiina untuk menggugurkan kandungannya akibat nafsu bejatnya dan kesadisannya di masa lalu. Ia menyadari kesalahannya setelah Tiina pergi dari rumah dalam keadaan terluka secara fisik dan mental akibat perbuatannya. Banyak kesalahannya yang ia harus perbaiki pada Tiina, Tiina berhak untuk hidup bahagia dan mencari pria yang lebih baik darinya. Berwald memang pernah melakukan kekerasan pada Tiina hingga gadis itu nyaris di ambang kematiannya. Anak yang hampir mereka miliki dibunuh olehnya. Dulu Berwald sama sekali tidak peduli karena itu adalah buah dari pemaksaan. Ada luka-luka yang tersisa di tubuhnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Setiap Berwald mengingat hal itu, hati Berwald serasa diiris oleh pisau godam. Apalagi begitu tahu Tiina mencintainya setengah mati.

Tiina menatap Berwald dengan tatapan bingung dan takut-takut jika Berwald kembali ke sikap lamanya. "Apa aku salah bicara, Berwald?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Berwald datar dan menarik Tiina ke dalam pelukannya. "Jaga bayi kita. Jangan kemana-mana, berbahaya."

"Ber—selama ini kamu tidak pernah seperti ini?" Tiina tergagap dalam pelukan pria Swedia itu. "Maksudku bukan begitu—aku hanya terkejut saja."

"Katakan saja apa yang kamu mau," balas Berwald lambat. Tangannya masih menahan Tiina ke dalam pelukannya agar gadis itu tidak lepas darinya. "Aku akan menurutimu."

_Tetaplah di sini bersamaku. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, sebagai ganti seluruh kenangan buruk yang pernah kuberikan kepadamu. Seandainya aku bisa hidup seratus tahun lagi untuk membahagiakanmu_.

.

.

.

** Innocent Vainamoinen and Heartless Oxenstierna**

_[Part of Innocent Vainamoinen and Other Stories]_

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya  
><em>

_Pairing: Su x femFin _

_Rate: M because of domestic violence, abuse, rape, AU. Sadistic Berwald. Berwald POV. Prologue. Sorry for the OOC-ness. Don't like don't read._

.

.

.

Ini adalah kisahku dimana aku tidak bisa menceritakannya kepada orang lain. Dimana cerita itu sendiri tidak akan pernah terucap dari mulutku sendiri. Kisah yang penuh penyesalan mendalam yang sepatutnya tidak boleh terulang lagi.

Penyesalan mendalamku yang teramat sangat. Betapa aku menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Dia adalah jiwaku, nyawaku, api sulbiku dan jantungku. Sedikitpun aku tidak bisa lepas darinya dan menyesal atas apapun.

Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Tiina Vainamoinen yang sekarang menjadi istriku, aku adalah seorang homoseksual dan bertekad untuk tidak mencntai wanita sedikitpun. Mungkin orang akan bingung mengapa pada akhirnya aku memilih Tiina untuk menjadi istriku.

Aku juga tidak mengerti sebenarnya mengapa seperti itu. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk mencintai gadis itu.

Ada sebuah jalan berliku-liku dalam kisah cintaku dengan Tiina. Sebuah kisah tragis yang mungkin menyimpan luka mendalam di antara aku dengan Tiina. Aku akan menceritakannya secara berurut dan perlahan-lahan, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis Finlandia itu dan pada akhirnya aku menghabiskan hidup bersamanya.

Aku adalah Berwald Oxenstierna, anak tunggal dan aku bekerja sebagai pembuat furnitur yang cukup terkenal di Swedia. Usiaku merupakan usia yang sudah terlalu tua untuk mencari seorang istri dan aku bersyukur Tiina hadir di dalam hidupku selama ini—sekitar empat puluh sembilan tahun lamanya aku hidup dan aku tidak pernah merasa lebih hidup. Bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku pernah mencintai seorang gadis Norwegia dan ia amat sangat cantik. Dengan rambut pirang panjang sepinggang dan tatapan mata sedingin es menyimpan pesona sendiri bagiku. Halldora Bondevik, nama gadis yang kuceritakan itu menyimpan kenangan khusus yang tidak bisa kugantikan.

Ah, aku masih ingat ketika aku berusia dua puluh dua tahun di mana aku masih sangat muda dan banyak gadis-gadis yang mendekatiku untuk mengajakku berkencan tetapi gagal karena aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Menurutku, aku tidak membutuhkan siapa-siapa lagi selain Halldora. Pada saat itu, hanya dialah tumpuan hidupku dan cintaku dan tidak ada yang lain. Kami tidak perlu lagi banyak kata-kata terucap dan kami saling mengerti. Sebelum Tiina hadir ke dalam kehidupanku, aku selalu mengingat bagaimana halusnya tubuh Halldora dan teringat akan kenikmatan yang ditimbulkannya ketika kami memadu cinta waktu itu. Beberapa saudaraku yang mengetahui tentang itu meneriaki kami dengan sebutan-sebutan cabul. Mungkin ya, karena diam-diam kami memadu kasih di dalam tenda yang terletak dekat pantai dan kami tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang mengintip kami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Beary!" teriak Matthias Kohler, tetanggaku yang berasal dari Denmark itu. Pria itu selalu saja berisik setiap saat dan suka mau tahu urusan orang. Kami berdua diajak ke pantai olehnya dan juga beberapa teman lainnya. Buru-buru aku merapikan pakaianku dan celanaku, begitu juga dengan Halldora yang tampak malu dengan penampilannya sendiri.

"Menjauh dariku, anko uzai!" bentak Halldora malu sambil menutupi dadanya dengan selimut yang ada. "Dasar penganggu!"

Setelah itu, kami berdua langsung menghajar Mathias sampai puas. Itulah kenangan musim panas kami yang terakhir. Karena setelah itu, Halldora terkena suatu penyakit dan aku makin jarang berkencan dengan Halldora. Kuhabiskan sisa waktu Halldora hanya dengan menemaninya saja. Harapanku adalah agar Halldora bisa cepat sembuh kembali.

Sayangnya kebahagiaanku tidak akan berlangsung lama karena gadis itu meninggal karena sakit malaria yang saat itu sedang mewabah di daerah Swedia. Semua mimpi indahku hancur lebur begitu saja dan rasa sakit dihatiku semakin bertambah begitu menyadari Halldora meninggal dalam keadaan mengandung anakku. Setelah kematiannya, aku menghabiskan beberapa hari untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Gamla Stan dalam keadaan mabuk. Semuanya sudah diambil dariku pada saat itu dan aku sempat menyalahkan keadaan. Sejak saat itu, aku bertekad tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan wanita manapun dan menanamkan ke dalam pikiranku bahwa wanita adalah pengganggu.

Aku mulai berkubang ke dalam kegelapan dan hampir setiap hari aku sering pergi ke diskotik dan terjerumus ke dalam lubang kenistaan. Di sanalah aku pernah berhubungan intim dengan banyak pria. Oh tentu saja itu hubungan yang aman karena aku amat sangat berhati-hati—kau tahu itu, bukan? Itu semua berlanjut hingga aku berusia tiga puluhan akhir.

Setelah masa itu, aku merasa hidup ini hampa dan sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan dalam hidup ini. Bagiku hidup adalah seperti air, mengikuti arus begitu saja seperti tanpa tujuan. Lagipula, tujuan apa lagi di dalam hidupku yang bisa memberiku kebahagiaan. Tidak ada bukan?

Seandainya harapan itu memang ada, mengapa tidak diberikan sejak dulu. Waktu yang kumiliki sudah terbuang percuma hanya sekedar menjalani hidup tanpa arti. Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku layak menerima semua ini. Siapa yang bilang? Aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Mungkin hanya kisahku yang bisa kuceritakan di sini. Di sebuah catatan usang ini.

Jika saatnya tiba, aku akan memberikan catatanku pada Tiina dan membiarkan dia mengetahui kisahku yang sesungguhnya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Terinspirasi dari buku sastra Spanyol (saya tidak ambil semuanya dan hanya mengandalkan ingatan karena buku itu hilang). Maaf karena Sve OOC (mungkin) karena terinspirasi dari cerita Sve di jaman Viking. Ini seperti catatan harian milik Sve, tolong dimaklumi. Chapter ini kemungkinan akan panjang.**

**Mungkin bingung mengapa saya publish fic banyak banget. Soalnya memang fic-fic sebelumnya sudah ditulis lama banget cuma malas publish #plak.  
><strong>


	2. Primo tempore occurrant vobis

Aku akan melanjutkan kisahku di buku ini, buku yang diberikan oleh istriku tersayang ketika hari ulang tahunku yang ke lima puluh. Istriku sekarang sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan kami juga akan memiliki satu orang anak untuk enam bulan ke depan.

Tiina Vainamoinen—bukan, ia adalah Tiina Oxenstierna. Bagian dari dalam diriku juga. Cinta sejatiku. Cinta terakhir yang jauh lebih berkesan di dalam hatiku yang selalu tertanam untuk saat ini hingga seterusnya. Satu-satunya wanita tegar setelah aku menyiksanya sedemikian rupa hingga ia nyaris diambang kematiannya dan hebatnya ia tetap mencintaiku hingga saat ini, tanpa peduli apa yang pernah kulakukan kepadanya. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu mengapa ia masih bisa bertahan dan ap yang perah kulakukan hingga aku boleh memiliki Tiina dan mencintainya.

Sejujurnya, aku ragu apakah aku boleh melanjutkannya. Memutuskan untuk berhenti begitu saja di sini tanpa mengatakan semuanya. Kenyataannya adalah aku harus mengatakan semuanya pada Tiina.

Mungkin ia tidak bisa membaca tulisanku ini karena tulisan tanganku tidak begitu bagus—tapi, di dalam lubuk hatiku yang mendalam aku ingin Tiina membacanya dan mengerti betapa besar penyesalanku kepadanya.

Karena aku mencintai Tiina, tentu saja. Aku mencintainya lebih daripada nyawaku sendiri. Nyawaku rela kuberikan sebagai ganti dirinya yang terluka dan hancur.

Atas semua hal yang pernah kulakukan kepadanya. Berapa banyak tangisan dan jeritan yang ia keluarkan ketika aku menyiksanya habis-habisan . Rasa sakit yang ia alami ikut terasa padaku bagaikan ditusuk oleh beribu jarum.

Aku melihat Tiina yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa karena menemaniku membuat rancangan sofa terbaru yang akan kujual ke pasaran bulan depan nanti. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menungguku seperti itu. Masih ada anak di kandungannya—bukan, anak kami berdua yang harus dijaganya. Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi, dimana aku membunuh anakku sendiri untuk menutupi rasa benci yang kualami terhadap semua wanita yang ada. Lebih tepatnya, Tiina yang sejak awal aku bertemu gadis itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Itu kenangan yang mengerikan dan dosa yang tak termaafkan yang harus kutanggung seumur hidupku. Mungkin ini hukuman dari Tuhan karena pada akhirnya aku mencintai gadis yang pernah kusiksa. Kini aku merasa takut ia terluka lagi. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang tega berbuat begitu kejam padanya.

Tetapi aku tidak pernah merasa benci ataupun menyalahkan Tuhan. Aku bersyukur, Tiina berada di sisiku sekarang dan menerima apa adanya diriku yang hina ini.

Gadis itu terlelap dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan dan itu merupakan wajah yang ingin kulihat sejak ia kabur dari rumah. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jika pada akhirnya ia membenciku seumur hidupnya dan ia benar-benar memilih pria lain sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Mungkin rasa hancur di hatiku saat ini tidak akan bisa sembuh untuk selamanya dan terus dihantui oleh dosa. Jauh melebihi apa yang kualami dulu.

Walaupun ia berhak melakukannya sebagai bentuk balas dendam. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Itu membuatku senang dan tidak mampu untuk membalas semua ketulusan yang ia berikan padaku.

Perasaanku terhadap Tiina seperti perasaan seorang ayah sekaligus seorang kekasih untuknya. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih dominan kumiliki sekarang, tetapi aku tahu aku sudah berubah sepenuhnya untuk menjalani kehidupan yang baru bersama Tiina dan calon anak-anakku kelak. Seandainya ia tahu bahwa aku menginginkan beberapa anak darinya dan melihatnya tumbuh besar walaupun itu semua tidak mungkin karena sepuluh dan dua puluh tahun lagi mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di dunia. Meninggalkan Tiina sendirian. Kemungkinan kedua yang sama mengerikannya seperti yang dulu.

"Ber," Tiina mendesah dalam tidurnya. "Anak kita mirip dengan kamu, Ber."

Tiina bermimpi akan anak kami berdua. Sejujurnya, aku belum tahu akan jadi seperti apa calon anak kami kelak. Apakah ia mirip denganku atau mirip dengan Tiina sendiri. Kuharap adalah perpaduan kami berdua, tetapi kalaupun tidak aku akan tetap menyayanginya dengan setulus hatiku. Aku menggendongnya ke kamar dan menidurkan Tiina di tempat tidur kami berdua. Sebelum aku kembali ke tempat kerjaku, aku menciumnya sebagai tanda kasih sayang mendalam untuknya.

_Jag alskar dig, min fru._ **[1]**

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent Vainamoinen and Heartless Oxenstierna<strong>

_[Part of Innocent Vainamoinen and Other Stories]_

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Su x femFin_

_Rate: M because of domestic violence, abuse, rape, AU. Sadistic Berwald for later chapters. Berwald POV for this chapter. Prologue. Sorry for the OOC-ness. Don't like don't read._

* * *

><p><strong>cras amet qui nunquam amavit; quique amavit, cras amet<strong> -_May he love tomorrow who has never loved before; And may he who has loved, love tomorrow as well_

* * *

><p>Tiga tahun lalu, aku bertemu dengan Tiina Vainamoinen karena diperkenalkan oleh Matthias si kambing Denmark itu. Ya, begitulah aku menyebutnya karena ia tidak ubahnya sebagai pria kambing dengan rambut jabrik di usianya yang sudah semakin tua bangka. Gadis yang bernama Tiina ini memang menyusahkan, begitu pikiranku pada waktu itu. Orangtuanya baru saja meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat dan ditambah lagi tidak ada saudaranya yang mau mengasuh Tiina pada watu itu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Matthias menyerahkan Tiina kepadaku dan bukan orang lain atau orang terdekat Tiina. Bukankah ia tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan wanita apapun keadaannya.<p>

Sepertinya memang ia susah diberitahu, tetap saja si kambing itu keras kepala bukan main. Berbagai alasan diberikan kepadaku agar aku mau mengasuh gadis itu. Aku benci mengatakannya, dulu aku memang sempat membenci Tiina Vainamoinen. Gadis itu membuatku kerepotan setengah mati.

Mempermainkan perasaanku yang sudah lama terkubur dan menyakitiku pelan-pelan tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, kau asuh gadis ini," pinta Matthias dengan wajah memelas sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang tampak lebih muda dari gadis seumurannya. Gadis itu berambut pendek dengan pita tipis di belakangnya. Ia lebih mirip gadis berusia tiga belas tahun dibandingkan gadis dewasa. Wajahnya tampak seperti gadis polos yang tidak berdosa. Bila digores sedikit, ia akan rusak.

Berwald menatap gadis yang bernama Tiina dari atas ke bawah, ada perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi di dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang ia sendiri sama sekali tidak ia mengerti tetapi ia pernah merasakan hal itu. Tetapi ia merasa bahwa ia tersiksa amat sangat, hatinya bagaikan tersayat.

Terutama setelah kematian Halldora.

"Hej, Beary!" panggil Matthias dan menepuk-nepuk wajah Berwald dengan keras. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Berwald tersadar, bahwa bukan saatnya ia melamunkan aneh-aneh. Permasalahannya adalah ia malas mengurusi sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Dalam hati Berwald menolak jika ia sampai harus mengasuh gadis itu. Masukkan saja ia di panti asuhan terdekat, begitu pikir Berwald. Untuk apa ia menghabiskan hidupnya untuk mengurusi sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Persetan dengan anak ini!

"A—aku, Tiina Vainamoinen. Sa—salam kenal," ujar gadis itu gugup dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Matthias, agak takut dengan perawakan Berwald yang tinggi besar ditambah dengan wajah seramnya. "Se—senang bertemu Anda, Mr. Oxenstierna."

Berwald mengacuhkan Tiina tanpa memandang gadis itu lagi. Gadis itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan tersiksa. Sekaligus membuatnya muak. Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa bersikap acuh tak acuh.

Ia tahu ia tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu, tetapi tetap saja Berwald merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Tiina.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Berwald dingin. "Minta saja pada orang lain."

"Ayolah, Beary!" balas Matthias sambil menggengam tangan Berwald dengan nada berbisik agar Tiina tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Matthias. "Kau tahu kan, aku sudah punya anak dan istri. Istriku itu pencemburu dan jika Tiina bersamaku akan membuat masalah. Maksudku bukan Tiina yang bersalah tetapi tentu saja aku lebih mencintai istriku. Aku tahu kau kesepian, Beary. Oleh karena itu, aku menawarkan Tiina untuk tinggal denganmu. Siapa tahu Tiina bisa menemani masa tuamu. Jika beruntung, kau bisa menjadikannya istri."

Istri, yang benar saja. Sampai kapanpun Berwald tidak akan mencari istri. Ia lebih senang sebagai pria yang membujang seumur hidup karena baginya wanita adalah pengganggu kehidupan tenangnya. Lagipula, ia bukan pria pedo yang seenaknya mengambil wanita muda tanpa peduli berapa usianya. Ya Tuhan, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan membiarkan Tiina tinggal bersamanya apalagi menjadikan Tiina sebagai istri.

"Titip saja di panti asuhan," jawabnya dingin tanpa perasaan kasihan, menatap Tiina tajam dan penuh rasa benci mendalam. "Aku juga tidak bisa. Banyak pekerjaan."

Matthias bingung harus bilang apa lagi pada Berwald. Pria di depannya benar-benar keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Memang bukan salah Matthias juga bila Berwald menolaknya. Perkataan Berwald memang ada benarnya. Tapi Matthias melakukan hal ini demi kebaikan Berwald sendiri, suka tidak suka.

"Bagaimana, Beary?" tanya Matthias sekali lagi untuk memastikan. "Mau mengambil Tiina sebagai anak asuhmu?"

Anak—aku tidak ingin memiliki anak, apalagi seorang istri. Aku tidak ingin berkeluarga seumur hidupku. Anakku cukup yang pernah hampir kumiliki bersamanya, bukan anak perempuan yang seperti anak-anak ini. Enyahlah dari hidupku, dasar pengganggu!

Tiina terdiam dan wajahnya terlihat sendu. Tampaknya gadis itu mengerti bahwa ia sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh siapapun termasuk pria Swedia berwajah seram tersebut. Perlahan ia berjalan melepaskan diri dan menjaga jarak dari Matthias dan Berwald.

"Oi!" panggil Matthias dan menarik tangan Tiina dengan erat. "Jangan kabur, Tiina. Tenanglah, pria ini akan mengasuhmu dengan baik dan aku berani jamin ia akan melakukannya."

Tiina memandang Matthias lalu ganti memandang Berwald dengan tatapan kosong seolah-olah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Hatinya seperti teriris-iris dan terluka. Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan, ditolak atau kehilangan orang lain. "Maaf," begitu ucapnya. "Aku minta maaf."

Berwald dan Tiina saling berpandangan penuh arti. Mata Berwald terus memandang Tiina seolah-olah Tiina adalah gadis yang pernah hilang dari dalam kehidupannya sejak lama. Mengingatkannya pada cinta masa mudanya yang berakhir dengan tragis. Memang kasihan jika Berwald menolak mengasuh Tiina, tetapi jika ia membiarkan Tiina tinggal bersamanya, Berwald akan lebih tersiksa lagi. Tersiksa dalam arti yang lain.

Tetapi ia akan memilih jalan yang akan mengubah hidupnya untuk selamanya. Ya, ia sudah memutuskan setelah berpikir beberapa menit. Bukan pilihan yang mudah sama sekali karena apapun yang Berwald akan pilih, keduanya mengandung resiko mendalam. Sekali ia salah memilih, ia tidak bisa menolak lagi dan terjerat olehnya untuk selamanya. Yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan semata.

Ia harus memilih. Apapun yang ia pilih menentukan jalan hidupnya ke depan.

Ya atau tidak? Ya. Tidak. Ya. Tidak. Pilihan yang benar-benar sulit, teramat sangat.

Berwald memikirkan hal itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia akan mengasuh Tiina dan akan sedikit _bermain_ dengan gadis muda itu. Gadis semacam Tiina tentu masih polos dan belum pernah mengenal pria sedikitpun. Tentu ia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebagai bentuk balas dendam terhadapnya. Rencana yang licik sekaligus brilian, pikirnya penuh kebencian. Ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik dan penuh tantangan.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," Berwald berkata lagi dan memegang tangan Tiina dengan erat. "Aku akan mengasuhmu."

Kehidupan mereka berdua akan dimulai dari sini. Ya, ia siap. Sangat siap. Siap untuk memberi gadis Finlandia itu suatu pelajaran hidup yang sesungguhnya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I love you, my wife (Swedish)<strong>

A/N Maaf bagi yang bingung akan isi ceritanya, untuk dua chapter pertama alurnya memang seperti maju-mundur dan monolog. Tetapi untuk chapter selanjutnya akan berbentuk narasi (bukan monolog). Karena itulah, saya menaruh summary di chapter awal.**  
><strong>


	3. Tristeza

Berwald terbangun di malam hari dengan keadaan sakit di bagian kepalanya. Belakangan ini ia terlalu banyak minum alkohol dengan jumlah yang melebihi takaran. Sesungguhnya ia bukan seorang peminum, bukan juga seorang pemabuk—hanya kadang-kadang ia meminumnya untuk melepas stress.

"_Kau merasa kesepian, Berwald?"_

Ilusi Halldora yang berbicara kepadanya sering muncul setiap ia habis minum. Tersenyum lembut kepadanya—yang tidak pernah gadis itu lakukan semasa hidup—memeluknya erat. Halldora dalam ilusinya sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu dan yang membedakan adalah Halldora jauh lebih bahagia di alam yang lain, dibandingkan di tempat dimana ia dilahirkan.

Dulu Halldora memeluknya ketika ia tertidur lelap di ruang kerjanya, memberikan kenyamanan dan menceritakan impian yang ingin ia raih.

Sekarang itu hanya tinggal kenangan hampa.

Benar-benar menyedihkan dan tidak berguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent Vainamoinen and Heartless Oxenstierna<strong>

_[Part of Innocent Vainamoinen and Other Stories]_

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Su x femFin/Su x femNor  
><em>

_Rate: M because of domestic violence, abuse, rape, AU. Sadistic Berwald for later chapters. Berwald POV for this chapter. Prologue. Sorry for the OOC-ness. Don't like don't read._

* * *

><p><em>"Age isn't how old you are but how old you feel."<br>― Gabriel García Márquez, _ Memories of My Melancholy Whores __

* * *

><p>Dua orang pria di atas empat puluh tahun duduk-duduk di bangku kayu buatan IKEA di sebuah kafe bergaya antik yang terletak di Kungsträdgården.<em> Lakrits<em>, _snus_, kopi dan berbagai macam kue yang ada di meja belum tersentuh oleh pemiliknya. Salah satu dari pria tersebut adalah pria Denmark yang sedang kebingungan dan terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia sedang syok akan sesuatu.

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengurusnya, Beary?" Matthias bertanya dengan nada agak dingin, memastikan ia tidak salah dengar bahwa Berwald akan merawat seorang perempuan muda untuk menjadi anaknya. Mendengar Berwald akan merawat Tiina merupakan sesuatu yang amat langka bagi Matthias karena ia tahu Berwald tidak pernah lagi berurusan dengan wanita setelah kematian kekasihnya, Halldora.

Berwald menarik nafasnya dengan pelan, menatap dalam-dalam mata musuh bebuyutannya yang membuat ia terseret ke masalah yang seharusnya tidak ia tanggung. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berurusan dengan wanita manapun apalagi merasakan pesona mereka. Hidup di dalam kesendirian tanpa ada yang menemani.

"S'pertinya ya," jawab Berwald pendek, tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut lagi pada Matthias. Berpikir mengenai Tiina Vainamoinen sedikit membuat Berwald agak kesal. Seorang gadis dengan wajah bulat dan tubuh tidak proposional. Bisa dikatakan tidak ada yang menarik dari dalam diri gadis itu, menurut Berwald. Lagipula, ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada gadis Finlandia yang belum dewasa sama sekali.

Melihat Tiina sama saja melihat dirinya di masa lalu—sebelum ia kehilangan Halldora dan terjatuh ke lubang kenistaan yang menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya dari dalam. Tiina masih belum mengerti pahitnya suatu kehidupan. Berpikir seperti anak kecil yang belum tahu apa itu beban. Ia belum siap menerima Tiina ke dalam kehidupannya yang sekarang. Masih terbayang jelas akan cinta pertama, masa muda yang penuh gairah asmara yang tidak kunjung padam. Sebuah kenangan penuh dosa yang tidak terlukiskan.

Ia begitu mencintai Halldora hingga nyaris mati rasa. Wanita itu dingin dan kaku—sama seperti dirinya—tetapi masih memiliki sisi lembut yang tidak ia miliki. Ia sendiri ragu apakah ia bisa bersikap lembut terhadap orang terdekatnya.

Orang dengan gampang melupakan sang terkasih begitu meninggal. Dalam setahun, mereka dengan cepat menemukan penggantinya. Hingga saat ini Berwald tidak pernah bisa melakukannya dan karena itulah dulu ia sering bermain ke bar khusus_ gay_ untuk meluapkan semua kesedihannya di sana.

Seharusnya memang ia bisa lupa, tetapi semakin ia berkunjung ke tempat penuh dosa itu—

"Beary? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

—ia semakin tersiksa dan hidup dalam ilusinya bersama Halldora.

Musim panas adalah kenangan yang manis sekaligus yang terburuk. Memiliki dan kehilangan di saat bersamaan. Tepat musim panas ia kehilangan Halldora untuk selamanya dengan cara paling menyakitkan.

Wanita. Makhluk yang unik—lembut sekaligus licik seperti ular. Lembut di luar dan merasuki di dalam. Racun yang begitu manis bagi semua pria dan tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Pesona yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh pria.

Pesona yang membuat pria bertekuk lutut dan gila. Gila karena cinta.

"Tiina gadis yang manis," gumam Matthias setengah meracau dan tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Berwald memotong ucapannya. "Kau akan menyukainya."

"T'dak akan pernah," jawabnya ketus tanpa memandang Matthias dan mengambil _snus _yang ada di sebuah piring kecil. _Snus_ adalah bubuk tembakau yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung-kantung kecil dan merupakan favorit Berwald. Ia membuka _snus_ tersebut dan mengeluarkan isi bubuk tembakau tersebut ke gusinya.

Hidup adalah sebuah ironi dan ia yakin akan hal itu. Ironi menyedihkan.

—oo00oo—

Beberapa kilometer dari Kungsträdgården, seorang gadis dewasa muda duduk menatap langit-langit dari jendela kamarnya. Kamarnya yang sekarang bergaya minimalis dengan cat bewarna putih cerah. Rumah yang ia tinggali ini sama sekali tidak buruk, cukup besar baginya dan mungkin terlalu besar bagi Berwald sendiri. Lantai pertama adalah ruang tamu sederhana dengan perapian dan sofa bermotif klasik. Vas ada di tengah-tengah meja tetapi tidak ada yang menaruh bunga di sana, membuat Tiina berpikir apa Berwald bukan tipe orang yang menyukai bunga. Di sisi kiri ruang tamu terdapat satu kamar mandi yang luas dan di sisi kanan adalah sebuah dapur. Sedangkan di lantai dua terdapat ruang kerja, tiga buah kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi kecil yang digunakan untuk buang air.

Matahari hari ini begitu terik hingga sakit yang dirasakannya begitu nyata di ulu hatinya. Ia masih dalam masa berkabung karena kehilangan _pappa_ dan _mamma _tersayang. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk dan menyakinkan diri sendiri akan hal itu. Terbangun di tengah malam karena bermimpi buruk sekaligus merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Gadis itu akan diasuh oleh Berwald—seorang pembuat furnitur paruh baya dan masih lajang di usia yang akan mencapai kepala lima—untuk sementara waktu. Berwald adalah pria kaku dan menakutkan, ia tidak yakin apakah ia bisa tinggal bersama pria yang masih dihantui kenangan akan masa lalu. Banyak foto lama yang dipajang di ruang tamu, foto seorang wanita Norwegia yang cantik dan misterius. Wanita Norwegia yang tidak ia ketahui namanya dan Tiina hanya bisa menduga-duga kemana gerangan wanita itu sekarang. Mungkin saja wanita itu sudah menjadi istri pria lain, atau meninggal karena sakit.

Berwald tampak tidak menyukainya dan ia tidak tahu apa alasannya hingga ia bersikap seperti itu. Ia sudah bersikap sebaik mungkin dan memilih bungkam tetapi sudah dua hari Berwald pergi dari rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"_Moi_, aku takut berada di sini. Tidak ada _mamma_ dan _pappa_," gumamnya sedih dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Terduduk di tempat tidur dengan perasaan sedih yang melanda.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Notes:<strong>_ _Lo siento_! Aku benar-benar kena WB sampai enam bulan tidak pernah saya update fic ini. Terkesan membosankan fic ini? *lirik alur yang sepertinya masih jalan di tempat* sepertinya memang akan menjadi fic yang panjang sekali sih :P Thanks yang sudah review fic ini XD

Lakrits itu permen panjang khas Swedia, panjangnya bisa satu meter. Snus sudah kujelaskan tadi itu apa XD


End file.
